


One True Mate

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate decides to remind you that miracles can happen and will happen to people who least expect it, that finding ones true mate is not history but destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Mate

“Dean, …why?” Castiel asked, his voice barely a whisper. Castiel is now just confused or just desperate, he is not sure. But he knows that he has to try, try even though he knows that he is never going to get it. Trying to contain the tears is getting difficult by the minute.

 

“Cas… Castiel, I just don’t want this” Dean said. Dean wishes that he is not there, in that place, in this situation, talking with THIS person. It is just getting hard to explain and Dean does not have the patience to explain either. He feels like he never sign up for the things he gets saddled with.

 

“Dean, we never even tried” Castiel’s voice cracked. Castiel is trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

 

“I don’t want to try. I never... Wanted... Anything... Never did and never will. I’m sorry.” Dean said moving a few steps away from Castiel, wishing that he could walk away a few more steps so that he doesn’t have to hear Castiel at all.

 

Castiel couldn’t stop the first of his tears from falling, He thought back to the first time he met Dean.

 

~Castiel was just exiting the grocery store after buying milk and eggs, since Gabriel just refused to buy anything that will need cooking. Castiel is visiting Gabriel for the summer before his last year at school begins, Gabriel moved out of their house as soon as he graduated from school and moved pretty for away from them for Michael’s liking. Michael has been the big brother of the family since their father disappeared after their mother's death a few days after giving birth to Castiel. After Michael its Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna. Castiel grew up under Michael’s care or maybe command, Michael really didn’t have control over any of his other siblings. Lucifer went against everything Michael ever said just on principle and Gabriel was just out of control, And Anna, she always talked about exploring the real world. Castiel grew up knowing that he SHOULD be a good kid for Michael, just to save his big brother from going insane. But even if Castiel’s siblings where all over the place, they are family and they always stick together. 

 

Castiel has to beg Michael to let him to come visit Gabriel for the summer holidays and its not helping that Gabriel choose to live really far away from them, since he wanted to be a ‘Independent women’, his words. So yes Castiel came to spend his summer with his brother and just as he expected, its the worst decision he has ever made in his life. Gabriel’s ‘bachelor pad’ is a toxic dump, and he is never home most of the time leaving Castiel alone with nothing but his books, which in hind sight Castiel could have did in it his own house and in his own bed. So that’s why coming to Gabriel’s is the most stupid thing to do because the new experiences that he was promised by his back-stabbing brother just did not happen. 

 

Now he has to not only buy the groceries, he has to cook it by himself too. Gabriel is not necessarily a bad brother, he says that he really is busy working at the bakery store he’s working at and the disappearing at night is supposedly mature stuff that ‘kids like you should not be exposed to, Cassy’, again his words. Good thing Castiel likes to read, a lot mind you, so reading about everything in this world through books is interesting, fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Castiel especially likes to read about ‘Mates’, because their world has evolved so much that the topic of ‘mates’ pretty much ancient history now a days, its something that could only be found in the books. And Castiel ‘loves’ history, well that’s what he likes to believe, not that he believes in ‘soul mate’ or ‘bond mate’ theory that was taught in school, that’s just stupid. There is this all unbelievable stuff like finding or seeking your one true mate, reading in books about people who in the past wasted their life trying to find their one true soul mate, some never finding it, some finding it but too late. Its all history now, to be read but never to be practiced in modern culture like present times. Every single person in this world has their own one true mate but only no one bothers to find each other anymore, meeting someone, falling in love with them and marring them is the new way of living and that is as good as it could get. 

 

But then sometimes fate decides to remind you that miracles can happen and will happen to people who least expect it, that finding ones true mate is not history but destiny.

So yes, destiny bought him to the grocery store to show him his one true soul mate. Actually Castiel bumped into his true mate, so casually, which happens all the time when you are exiting a store, he almost missed it. He could have entirely missed the occasion if not for the fact that both caught onto each other with Castiel’s hand holding his true mate’s shoulder so tightly it probably bruised and with his true mate staring into his eyes. Not to forget the fact that both of them promptly fainted right there on the entrance of the grocery store. Castiel woke up to the supposed shop owner patting his cheeks gently and soft voice “Come on, honey. That’s it, open your eyes. Your alright.” said the voice of a women. Castiel opened his eyes and came to focus on a face of a very pretty women in her forties.  
“Come on, sit up. Have some water” the women said and held a water bottle to his mouth, which is when Castiel realized that he is really fucking thirsty. So took hold of the bottle by himself and started to drain the whole bottle. He sighed deeply after finishing it and realized the his other hand that is not holding the bottle is pretty occupied with tightly holding onto a jacket and that its not his own. Castiel’s eyes followed from his hand holding the jacket to the face of the person wearing it. Castiel knew then and there that he will never forget that face for the rest of his life, and he may not know why he just thought that but he just know that is the absolute truth.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters to come.


End file.
